It starts with coffee
by nickiwanttohaveisalwaystaken
Summary: Alternative world - Kurt & Blaine never met at Dalton. Anyway, now they're living in NYC and, as we know, a cup of coffee is always a good way to make some friends.
1. Chapter 1

'I didn't get the role, Rach. I didn't get the role because I deniad dyeing my hair.' 'What?,' Rachel, NYADA absolwent, looked a little disappointed. It wasn't supposed to be like this, because, damn it, they graduated NYADA. They should star on Broadway right now. Well, maybe not on Broadway, but at least star **somewhere**, right? Not work at cafes or shops and have trouble with paying for their flat every month. 'You know, Kurt, you could always wear a toupee. And you... Wait, maybe there's still a chance, if you call and tell them about a toupee they will -'

'Rach, stop. Please. Just stop it,' Kurt sighed. Rachel was really great friend and probably the best person to discuss roles, castings and musicals with, but sometimes she was, well, she. 'I thought about it. No toupee allowed, they requested dyeing my hair **pink.** I don't know why, director is a freak. Or he just behaves like a one. It wasn't worth it.'

'Ok, ok. Your choice. Here you are, drink a coffee.' It really wasn't supposed to be like this. Instead of fulfilling their dreams, what were they doing? Rachel worked at the small cafe. Kurt was unemployed. Rachel kept saying that they just haven't had their chance yet, but what if this chance won't come at all?

'Now excuse me, **he **just came.'

'Wait, what?' Kurt turned around right at the moment to see curly haired boy entering the cafe.

'Hey.' Rachel greeted the Mysterious Boy, who answered with a nod and small smile. 'Your usual coffee?'

'Indeed.' answered the Boy and he looked around. Then he took his coffee from Rachel and sat at the table by one of the windows.

'Rach, who's that?'

'Who's who?'

'Who's that boy?'

'Dear God, Kurt, you weren't listening to me again, right? I told you about him two days ago. And you commented 'oh, interesting'. I thought you were paying attention!'

'Tell me again then.'

'Well, I don't know exactly **who** he is. He keeps coming here everyday at 5 and ordering same coffee. Then he usually sits all alone at the same table for an hour. End of the story.'

'Everyday? Wow. Since when?'

'My co-workers say that almost for a year. I mean, he's came alone for a year. Earlier he was coming with friends.'

'Oh, interesting.' Kurt took a sip of his coffee and eyed the Mysterious Boy again. He looked, well, nice. Curly dark hair, hazel eyes, not too tall and, again, nice. Chances of him being single gay? Probably none.

'You see, same comment. But of course you're not listening to me again, just eye-fucking him even when we don't know his name yet and-'

'God, Rachel, maybe not so loud?' Kurt hissed and finally looked at his friend. She had perfecly innocent exspression. 'And I'm **not **eye-fucking him. I'm just, you know, watching. Oh no, he's heard us, hasn't he?'

The Mysterious Boy stood up and began walking in their direction. But instead of asking blushing Kurt about his 'watching', he turned to Rachel.

'Can I get another coffee? Well, two coffees maybe.'

'Ymm, sure. It's something new.' Rachel smiled to him and started making new coffees.

'Well, yes. Finally.' Boy's smile grown even wider and Kurt just couldn't take his eyes off it. How someone could smile so freakin' wide and, to be honest, cute?

'Here you are.' Rachel handed him two cups of coffee and he came back to his table. When Boy sat down, Rach turned to Kurt again. 'You like him.'

'I don't like him and I don't even know him. I think he isn't ugly. It's a difference.'

'But you can always talk to him, why not? I'm sure he won't bite. He seems quite nice.'

'Maybe. But he has company.' It was true, another guy just entered cafe and sat next to Mysterious Boy, who handed him coffee. New Guy smiled and they started talking.

'Ouch. Sorry, Kurt.'

'For what? Anywaw, better tell me how your last casting went.'

'Well, it was a disaster. I don't know what was wrong with those people, but they were laughing all the time. You know I'm the professional so how am I supposed to work with someone who isn't even serious for a minute? And it was a drama, Kurt, drama. Not a comedy. Drama. And they were **laughing**.'

'I understand you perfectly. Where are good directors? Because I really wouldn't mind working with somebody who is-' Kurt stopped talking at the sound of slamming the door. The New Guy just left and Mysterious Boy was sitting alone at the table, looking at the floor. After a moment he stood up, grabbed his bag and walked to the place where they were standing, heading money to Rachel.

'Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with?' he asked her quietly.

'Well, I... Have you-'

'No. Maybe. I don't know. Sorry. That's for coffees. Keep the rest.' and he turned back and left the cafe without looking back.

'Wow, it was... something new.'

'In fact, it was interesting. So, Rachel, you know I need money. Yesterday you was saying something about free job here. Is this offer still current?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Okay, I think I've showed you everything you ought to know. If you haven't remembered, that's your problem.' Anne was 32years old lady and probably one of the most irritating people in the world. Unfortunately she worked at the Rosie's Cafe and was supposed to teach Kurt something about being barista.

'What do you mean by it's my problem?' Kurt really had hoped that Rachel would help him on his first day at work, but she took 2 days off because of a flu. 'You were making those coffees too fast, I don't remember even half of it!'

'Honey.' Anne turned around to throw him a look saying 'you are behaving like a child.' 'I made every kind of coffee we're offering here only because of your first day and you refused drinking all of them so we had to simply tip them out. I did my job. Don't you know how to make them? So you didn't your jb. It's you, not me. So it's your problem.'

Anne was pernamently the most irritating person in the world. But she was wife of the owner's brother, so everybody had to accept her. She was leaning against the wall and her face was saying 'I own this place, deal with it.' She was humming something and eyeing everyone who entered the cafe.

'To be honest, I thought I'd help you with making coffee for people who had ordered it.'

'Oh god.' she sighed and Kurt really was missing Rachel at that moment. 'Listen, kid. I showed you everything so you should to know how to do it all by yourself. And I'm longing to a little break. So excuse me, but I'm going to smoke because I really feel like smoking right now. In case of troubles here, you can call me up. But it will be better if you don't have any troubles here.' and with this, she turned around and disappeared in the back room.

'It will be veeeeeeeeeeery long day.' Kurt sighed.

It's been 2 hours since Anne left him alone. Well, she had appeared once for a few minutes to tell him that she was reading in the back room and hoped he wouldn't interrupt her. Kurt was really surprised with the fact he hasn't had any problems so far. There wasn't too many customers that day so he had to make only 3 cups of coffee. And the thought of interrupting Anne her reading time was terrifying. God, that woman and her scary eyes...

Kurt was checking a coffee-maker when he heard this. A familiar voice.

'My usual order, please.'

The Mysterious Boy.

Kurt slowly turned around and was greeted with a sight of him looking through his phone. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a yellow bow tie. 'Excuse me?'

Boy lifted his eyes and - really nice eyes - and looked at Kurt with surprised expression.

'Wait. Have you ever made me a coffee?'

'Well, no. It's my first day here actually.'

'Oh, great!' He smiled. 'It's like a new member of the family! And my usual order is a medium drip.' and he winked. He freakin' winked and came back to his phone.

Ok, Kurt, calm down and make him this coffee.

'I'm waiting.'

'What? Emmm, maybe I'll just call somebody up, you know, first day and-' Kurt knew he was blushing. And why hasn't he called Anne yet?

'No, no, no. Don't call that old woman up, she scares me. I'll wait. Easy.' Boy smiled again with his stupid, cute smile and started drumming his fingers on a table top. FInally, with the second approach, Kurt made a good-looking medium drip (well, he hoped so) and handed it to the Boy.

'Thank you. Looks great.' Boy took the coffee, smiled again and walked to his usual table. Kurt sighed and texted to Rachel.

'I embarrassed myself in front of HIM!'

'In front of who?'

'The Mysterious Boy. This guy at cafe.'

'Aww, you gave him a nickname? :)'

'Shut up. I'll call to you later.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days after his 'first almost conversation with The Boy' wasn't too exciting for Kurt: mornings were filled with practising songs for rehearsals and afternoons were mostly about making coffee for random people. Thanks Gaga, Rachel came back to work so he didn't need to stay alone with Anne anymore. Being a barista definitely wasn't his dream job and in fact it would be pretty boring without that The Mysterious Boy case. Sadly, it seemed he wasn't a very talkative type and the 'almost conversation' was just an accident. The only words they had with each other were an usual greetings, 'thank you's and 'here you are's. But Kurt started to realize some things about him. At first: he always was texting while waiting for his order. Second one: he always wore a bow tie. Every single time. Third thing: his hazel eyes were really big and his eyelashes were really long. And finally: he seemed to like kids. He smiled to every children who was passing him and he was making faces to those little babies when their parents weren't looking.

To be honest, Kurt hoped he would have another short 'almost conversation' with the Boy. He didn't want to admit to it even to himself but he was really longing to it, even without the knowledge about Boy's sexuality. And Rachel with her talking wasn't helping at all.

'Why can't you just say to him something more than 'here's your coffee'?' she started talking only when she saw Kurt in the backroom. 'It won't kill you.'

'Dammit, Rach, you know I love you but can we just change the topic? You're non-stop talking about that guy. Maybe is that you who likes him?'

'I do not. And I have Finn. But I know your type, Kurt. And I can feel in the air that you become nervous around 5 o'clock.'

'I'm becoming nervous because you're disappearing for a quarter and I would have to ask Anne for help if I did something wrong!'

'Kurt, I disappear because I want you to have some time with this guy alone! So you could talk to him without any pressure!'

Oh, well, it was both annoying and really sweet.

'Aww, Rach, I appreciate that. But today you're **not** disappearing. And let's finish our break or Anne is going to kill us for leaving her with customers for such a long time.'

They both chuckled and came back to work. Naturally, Anne mouthed 'I'll kill you' to them and entered the backroom closing the door behind herself.

'Who was that crazy woman?' asked a man who was standing next to the counter with probably his daughter. 'I was about ordering when she started talking about her nephew... So can I get my espresso?'

'Yeah, sure.' Kurt turned to a coffee-maker and reached for a cup while Rachel was busy chit-chatting with the customer. When he handed espresso to the man, he said to the little girl 'Say goodbye before leaving, you're old enough to do it'. She nodded and said slowly 'Goodbye... Rachel and... Kurt' looking at their identification badges.

After their leaving, Kurt turned to his friend with a big smile. 'Finally somebody noticed that I got a nameplate!'

'Yeah, but don't get too used to it.' Rachel laughed and shaked her head. 'People usually don't notice.'

There weren't another customers so they started talking about 'The Artist'.

'Well, Kurt, the movie was great and we have to see it again! But maybe this time we'll do it without Finn...'

'Agree. I had enough of his comments.'

'So how about Saturday night? He's hanging out with boys so we can do a movie evening!'

'Sounds great. But it seems we have a customer, look.'

The Mysterious Boy just entered the cafe. It was a green bow tie this day and an enourmous grin on his face. These two things looked perfectly matched together. He walked to the counter and greeted them with a 'hello'. Kurt immediately started making his coffee only because it meant that he wouldn't have to resist the urge to stare at the Boy, whose curls weren't gelled down. While pouring the coffee he heard a phone ringing and then the Boy's voice saying 'Halo? It's Blaine speaking.' - Oh, so his name was Blaine. 'Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you, guys! Of course I'll be there! No, no, this time all by myself. Yeah... Ok, thanks for the call. See you around!'

Kurt finally turned back and handed the coffee to the Boy - _Blaine_ - whose grin was even bigger, if it was even possible.

'Thank you...' Blaine glanced at their identification badge and then - 'Rachel. Kurt.' and walked to the table.

Your name really sounds better when it is said by somebody very handsome.

'I like the way he says my name.'

'He?'

'I like the way _**Blaine**_ says my name.'

'Kurt, you really-'

'-have to talk to _**Blaine.**_'


End file.
